Because He Was A Kuwabara
by eternallyweird
Summary: Yukina accidently finds a picture of Hotaru Kuwabara, Kazuma's mother. She had been a beautiful woman, but she had married an abusive man. [OneShot] [No Kuwabara Bashing] [Revised] [Kuwabara X Yukina Fluff]


Disclainer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Because He Was A Kuwabara  
By: xinsanexdreamerx

* * *

"Who is this Kazuma?" said Yukina.

Kuwabara barely spared a glance due to his piles of homework he had to make up from his absence. Yukina had always looked at Kuwabara's old photographs to see what was life like growing up in Ningenkai.

"Don't bother to ask Yukina-chan he is already dead," he answered groggily as he muttered something about the speed of light.

"No it's a woman. Red hair… Is she a cousin or something? An old friend? Maybe Shizuru's" said Yukina.

Kuwabara froze in his seat. He dropped his pen and stared at his term paper. His eyes filled tears. Kuwabara knew what photo album she went through. He started to shake as the memories surged back to him.

"Kazuma?" said Yukina looking at the teen with her crimson eyes worried.

"Yes?" Kuwabara responded his voice hesitant.

"Who is this?" Yukina asked once more softly,

"She's not a cousin or Shizuru's friend," Kuwabara stated, "Just forget you ever saw that picture," He quickly turned back to his schoolwork trying his best to ignore the petite koorime's comment.

"But Kazuma I need to know?" she shot back. She looked at Kuwabara her eyes like a puppy dog.

"It's just a person that's all," Kuwabara said as he continued his work.

"Who is she?" Yukina asked again.

"Is she a previous girlfriend?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"No," said Kuwabara bluntly.

"Is she your mother?" she said looking more closely at the picture.

Kuwabara dropped his pen and froze once more. His eyes lined with crystal tears. The memories shot back at him so fast. Each one more painful than the next; he knows that every time someone mentions it he relives every single moment.

"Yes," he stated bluntly.

"Why does she look so sad?" Yukina asked analyzing the picture again.

"Because," there was a pause a long one, "she was married to a Kuwabara."

"Will I be sad?" she asked looking straight into his cold blue eyes.

Kuwabara froze again. A tear dropped from his eye and he said, "We're not married."

"But will we?" she asked hey eyes brightened.

"Maybe." He stated.

"Then if we are will I be sad?" she asked once more.

_Kasaan is crying again… _

_Kazuma looked at his mother, Hotaru Kuwabara. She was a beautiful woman with smooth wings of long fiery red hair , large chocolate brown eyes that was hidden behind dusky eyelashes. Yes she was beautiful, and she was a psychic to back that up. But she was stricken with disease. The disease made her bones weaker and made her have a weak immune system. She slowly grew weaker by the day. At that time there was not cure._

_The young Kazuma Kuwabara stepped into the room and tried his best to comfort his mother. He looked at his mother and said, "Kasaan?" putting his hands on the bed. "Kasaan?" he asked again._

_Hotaru picked up her son still crying, and huddled close to her son. She took her long delicate fingers and stroke her son's hair and cheek. Kazuma curled closer to his mother. "Kazuma-kun, Can you do mommy a favor?" she asked with her voice still shaking._

"_Ok," said Kazuma looking at his mother in a surprised look._

"_Tell Shizuru-chan to get out of the house and go to Yukimura's house when I tell; you ok?" said Hotaru. She wiped a tear from her cheek. _

"_Ok Mommy," Kazuma responded. "Will you be ok?" he asked. _

"_I'll come back don't worry just get out of here when I tell you ok? Promise me," she said her voice now breaking. She continued crying; Kazuma wiped one of his mother's tears with his hand, and he buried his face in the blankets of her bed, and cried too._

"_Kasqan.." he said as his face was buried in her arm._

"_Yes, Kazuma-kun?' she asked stroking the hair of her son's head/_

"_Otousaan .. Said to … to," the young Kazuma couldn't bare to say the words to his mother._

_Hotaru froze, and she buried her face in her hands. Kazuma held closer to his mother, and tried to calm her down. "To what Kazuma? Just say it." She told her son._

_Kazuma nodded and said, "He said … said to go in the kitchen and feed him that shit that you made, and to go play the little obedient wife," _

"_And to stop your fucking crying and put the child down," said a gruff voice from the doorway. Both Kazuma and Hotaru froze in their seat. "You bitch, he'll never get anywhere if you keep pampering him like that." _

"_Don't call me that!" Hotaru said in a low, harsh voice. She also said something under her breath._

"_Fuck off?" said his father incredulously. He titled his head back and laughed. "Get up bitch!" he said pulling Hotaru up at her arm. "Kazuma at the corner now!" he yelled shoving Kazuma._

"_Get up and act like a normal person!" he bellowed punching the woman in the stomac. A smirk formed from his lips and he said, "But you normal … You are nothing by a freak!" _

"_Father please stop," said Kazuma quivering._

"_Kazuma come over here!" he yelled and a smirk again had played on his lips, "Watch and learn what Daddy does,"_

"_Kazuma go! Go! Go now!" she screamed and tears plunged down her cheeks. _

"_Kazuma stay!" his father bellowed as he grabbed his son's shoulder. "Watch!"_

"_What are you going to do! Teach him how to kill someone! Some role model!" she retaliated._

"_I'm not stupid!" he shot back, "Unlike you!"_

"_I'm not stupid! I'm not … I'm not!" she responded her head buried in her arms. She then muttered something under her breath._

"_How dare you!" he hissed._

_Kazuma thought, 'No not again!' He cringed and fell to the floor putting his face in his hands and rocking back and forth._

"_See what you are doing to the boy! You are making him weak!" he roared, "You are just a waste of blood! You useless pathetic creature!"_

"_Kazuma go! Go now!" she yelled._

"_Don't even dare use MY son against me!" he bellowed._

"_I…I…"_

"_Don't you dare plead with me!" he roared._

"_Please Kensuke! Not in front of Kazuma!" she pleaded._

"_I said not to use my son against me! I will not let him be spineless like you!" he yelled._

"_Kazuma just go! Go now!" Hotaru yelled motioning Kazuma to the door. "Just go! I'll be ok!" she reassured him._

_Kazuma obeyed his mother and went off to find Shizuru. "Shizuru-san," he yelled as he opened the many doors in the household. There was a howl of pain coming from his Kassan's room. "Shizuru-san!" he yelled even louder._

"_I'm in here!" there was a muffled yell from the closset. Kazuma opened the door, and Shizuru was there tied up. Kazuma untied his sister and said, "Come on! We have to get help!" said Shizuru._

"_What about Kasaan?" asked Kazuma franticly._

"_There's no time. We'll call the police," she said as she dialed the number on the phone._

_**Bam!**_

_There was a shot from Kasaan's room and a howl of pain. There were more shrieks, and seconds later in died down._

_**Hotaru Kuwabara was shot to death.**_

"_Oh my God," Shizuru said her eyes filled with tears. Kazuma held close to his sister and tears rolled down his cheek._

Kuwabara woke up from his slumber. His skin sticky with perspiration, and he was breathing quite hard. He had to hold his breath for a few moments to stop his urge to vomit. The past was over Kensuke Kuwabara is rotting and slowly decaying in his lonely corpse.

He got up and went to the bathroom. He washed his face, and as he dried his face he realized who he looked like … his father. He looked exactly like him except for his carrot locks.

He then sheepishly went to Yukina's bedroom. 'She is a truly beautiful,"' Kuwabara thought as he saw the young koormine's face projected by the moon's ray. He stroked her marine locks, and she said sheepishly, "_Will I look sad?"_ and then she mumbled something about sweet snow.

Kuwabara smiled and looked at the petite youkai. He answered, "**No. I won't become him,"**

Kuwabara got up, and went back to his bedroom. "Good Night Yukina-chan," he said gently closing the door.

"Good night Kazuma-kun," said Yukina with a smile as she turned over. A tear gently dripped down the corner of her eyes as she looked at the moon.

"You aren't like him …" she said, "You'll never be like him … I will never be sad when I am with **you,"**

_Owari_ _

* * *

_

Made in: 12-12-04  
_Revised in: 4-17-05_

Flames are neccessary and reviews can be made if wished ...


End file.
